


Stars Hollow bite

by Destielshipper100



Category: Gilmore Girls, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Destielshipper100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester visit Stars Hollow to follow the trail of a vampire. A little confusion occurs when they meet Dean Forester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Hollow bite

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is the best fic that I have written, but here's a Gilmore Girls/Supernatural story.

Rory and Dean were sitting in Rorys car.  
"The sky looks so beautiful." Rory said staring at the stars.  
"Not as beautiful as you." Dean F said, Rory turned to look at her boyfriend. Rory and Dean stared into each others eyes and kissed.  
(In the bunker)  
"Sammy! Damn it wheres the fudgin pie?" Dean W shouted to his younger brother.  
"I didn't get any, deal with it. But check this out." Sam said showing Dean W an article in the newspaper.  
"Okay, a man dies, his throat ripped out. Vamps."  
"Yep. Lets head to Stars Hollow." Sam said grabbing his duffle bag to pack.  
12 hours later Sam and Dean W were parking in front of Lukes diner.  
"Mmmmmm, i can smell the pie!!!!" Dean W said opening the door.  
"How may I hel- what that fudge." A man in a baseball cap said. After a minute of just being stared at Sam and Dean W realized what was going on. Three seats down was a man. The problem was this man was an exact clone of Sam.  
"What the hell!" Sam and Dean F shouted at the same time.  
"Oh no, i can't deal with two Sammys." Dean W said.  
"Dean!" Rory yelled, running into the diner, unknowingly hugging Sam.  
"Sorry, wrong person." Sam said looking down at Rory.  
"What? You're-" she cut off mid-sentence looking around. When her eyes finally landed on her boyfriend she jumped back.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Dean!" She said apologetically, walking over to Dean F.  
"Yeah, it's okay. Mistakes happen." Sam replied, still staring at his clone. The entire diner was silent for what seemed like ages, it was interrupted when Lorelai ran into the diner screaming with tears running down her face.  
"Mom! Mom what's wrong!" Rory shouted as she ran to her.  
"Th-theres a m-man laying outside. He's d-dead. Throat r-ripped out." She cried as her daughter hugged her, trying to calm her down.  
"Son of a bitch!" Dean W yelled as he and Sam ran outside to find exactly what Lorelai had described. "Damn it! He got away!" He said to Sam looking around.  
"What exactly did you see? Did you see the attacker?" Sam asked Lorelai.  
"Yes. He was wearing a blue hoodie, black hair, sharp teeth. He bit him." Lorelai explained. "He looked like Jess." She said worriedly turning to Luke.  
"You've got to be fudging kidding me!" Luke shouted.  
Sam and Dean W ran in opposite directions. They each had their cell phones for incase either of them found the vamp. After about 10 minutes of running Sam saw him, he had found Rory.  
"No!" Sam yelled running to Jess. Jess saw Sam running towards him and grabbed Rory, prepared to bite. Rory screamed, causing Jess to slap her.  
"No! Help me!" She screamed to Sam. Once he saw the absolute terror in her eyes he knew he had to do everything to save her, even if it meant Jess killed him. Sam started walking closer to Jess and started trying to talk him out of this. After a minute of unsuccessful attempts, Sam ran up to the two and stabbed Jess with a needle soaked in a dead mans blood. He immediately let go of Rory and fell to the ground.  
"What did he do? Did he make you drink his blood?" He asked Rory, while dialing Dean W's phone number.  
"I can't hear you! You're blood is too loud!" She yelled.  
"Dean? He turned her, I injected him with the blood and he should be out for at least 20 more minutes." He told Dean W where he was. 5 minutes later he had arrived. Jess was still on the ground.  
"You need to watch her while I take care of this." Sam said, he wanted to make sure Rory didn't get away and kill someone before they could change her back. After they had both left Sam got out his machete. Luke ran into the alley that they were in and saw what Sam was about to do. He ran shouting at Sam to stop but before he got there Sam had already finished his job.  
"Why? Why did you kill him!" Luke shouted running to Jess' body.  
"I had to. Dean bring her back out!" Dean W walked back out with Rory. "Do you have it?" Dean W handed Sam the concoction that would change Rory back. He added some of Jess' blood to it and handed it to Rory.  
"Drink this." He said, "it will change you back, you will feel sick for a day or two but this will save you and a whole bunch of people." Rory quickly downed the drink. She stood there for a minute and then fell to the ground. As she lay there the vamp teeth started going away. Lorelai and Dean F had just arrived when this happened.  
"Rory!" Dean F shouted as he ran to her side, "what did you do to her!?" He yelled at Sam.  
"We didn't do anything. He did." Pointing his thumb to Jess' head, "he was the reason people were dying, vampire." Sam walked over and picked up Jess' head, showing everyone the teeth. Rory soon woke up to see everyone standing over her.  
"What happened?" Dean F continued to tell her the story while Sam and Dean W buried Jess. Everyone went to Luke's diner afterwards.  
"So, you and your brother are hunters? That hunt monsters?" Rory asked, dumbfounded.  
"Yes. Wendigos, shtrigas, demons. You name it we hunt it."  
"I'm sorry, did you just say demons?" Dean F asked.  
"Yes." Sam said while Dean looked at him with a knowing look, "oh, no."  
"We hunt all demons, except ONE demon he won't let me kill. Ain't that right Sammy?"  
"Son of a bitch."  
"Yes, one demon in particular. Ruby." Sam gave his brother the death stare. "Ain't it about time you called her? I mean, you need your demon blood don't ya?" Dean W said looking at Sam as if he were a demon. Sam twitched, he hadn't had demon blood for almost two weeks and was craving it. At the mention of it he ran outside and called Ruby.  
"Ruby! Get your ass to Stars Hollow now!" Not even a second later Ruby was next to Sam, who had his blade out. Sam quickly sliced into her arm and drank. Everyone in the diner looked out the window, most in disgust. When Sam had finished he realized that Ruby was not the only demon there. Two more stood behind, trapped. Ruby stood there and smiled as she handed Sam the blade. He took it thankfully. Dean W ran outside trying to stop his brother.  
"Sam! Sam stop!" Dean W yelled trying to pull Sam off the demons. Sam had gripped onto the demon for dear life and couldn't stop drinking his blood. Once Sam was finished he released the demon. Dean W was standing there trying to fight his brother, he wasn't strong enough. Sam threw him against the wall of the diner and slit the other demons throat and proceeded to drink that one dry too.  
"Sam! Please stop!" Dean W cried out, "you need to stop before this turns you into a monster!" Sam had finished with the last demon, blood all around his mouth. Sam stormed off, pushing Luke out of his way.  
"I'm so sorry. I have to go get him. We can talk later." Dean W said to Rory and everyone else. Dean W ran after Sam. After about 10 minutes he found Sam at the Inn laying on his bed. He walked over to Sam and tried to wake him up. Dean poked his brothers arm and he shot right up, eyes still closed.  
"Sam? Are you okay?" Dean asked his brother worriedly. Sam looked over to Dean and opened his eyes. What Dean saw utterly terrified him. Sams eyes were completely black.  
"No! No! This can't happen!" Dean yelled. Sam quickly stood up and ran out of the Inn. Sam ran to Luke's diner and stormed in.  
"Sam?" Rory asked, holding on to Dean F's arm. Sam looked at everybody and they all became extremely scared when they saw his black eyes.  
"SAM!" Dean W yelled running in with Castiel next to him, wielding his angel blade, "Sam! Leave them alone! Come with us!"  
"Not gonna happen brother!" Sam yelled, grabbing Rory.  
"No! Let her go!" Lorelai yelled. Sam looked at Lorelai and stuck his arm out. He started to turn his hand, prepared to snap her neck. Dean W, hating himself, grabbed Castiels blade and had to stab Sam in the back. Sam eyes and mouth started glowing as he fell to the ground. Dean W stood there in shock as he watched his baby brother fall to the ground, as soon as he hit the ground, Dean W lost it. He broke down crying, falling into Cas' arms.  
"God damnit Sammy! Why!" He sobbed, Rory, Lorelai, and Dean F came over to him. Everyone was sitting there and were all surprised to here a small voice whisper  
"Dean?" Everyone turned around to see Sam sitting up against one of the tables.  
"Sam!" Dean W shouted, running to his brother, "you're okay!" He said hugging him. He placed his hand over where he had stabbed him and there was no blood, no wound.  
"Hey." Sam whispered.  
"Sam! How did this happen?"  
"I don't know." Sam laughed.  
The next day Sam, Dean W and Cas left town.  
"Dean, I love you." Rory said to Dean F.  
"I love you too. And I have one question."  
"What?" Rory said smiling.  
"Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a ring.  
"Yes!"  
5 years later  
"Sam! Dean!" Rory shouted, running to her two friends, "how have you been? It's been almost 3 years since we saw you last!"  
"We've been good. I have news." Sam said.  
"What?!"  
"I'm getting married." Sam said smiling.  
"Who?"  
"Her name is Amelia. We used to date, broke up, and got back together about two years ago." Sam explained.  
"What about you Dean?" Rory asked.  
"I, uh, I'm married with a daughter."  
"Really? Who'd you marry?" Sam looked at Dean and smirked.  
"Cas." Dean whispered.  
"Sorry, I'm not sure if i heard you right. Did you say Cas?"  
"Yes. I married Cas. We adopted Claire. She was Jimmy Novaks daughter. Cas' vessel who died when Lucifer made Cas explode."  
"Oh. Well I'm still happy you finally realized you love Cas! It was so obvious." Rory said as Dean F walked out of their house holding their twins.  
"Hey!" Dean F said to the two men.  
"Who are these two beautiful children?" Sam asked.  
"Jensen Jared Forester, Jay, and Genevieve Alta Forester, Gen." Rory said, smiling.  
5 more years later.  
Rory and Dean F showed up at the bunker. Jay and Gen walked next to their parents. They were greeted by Dean W and Sam at the door. Cas was in the living room with Amelia and Claire.  
"We have two people we want you to meet." Sam said, coming out of a bedroom holding two babies, "meet Nicole Danneel and Tristan Ross Winchester." Sam smiled.  
30 years later  
"Jensen Jared Forester do you take Nicole Danneel Winchester to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"Nicole Danneel Winchester do you take Jensen Jared Forester to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"Tristan Ross Winchester do you take Genevieve Alta Forester to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"Genevieve Alta Forester do you take Tristan Ross Winchester to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"Finally, Jared Tristan Padalecki do you take Claire Anna Winchester to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"Claire Anna Winchester do you take Jared Tristan Padalecki to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"I now pronounce you husbands and wives, you may kiss your brides."  
All the men kissed their new wives.  
"I now introduce to you for the very first time: Jensen Jared Forester and Nicole Danneel Forester, Tristan Ross Winchester and Genevieve Alta Winchester, and Jared Tristan Padalecki and Claire Anna Padalecki."


End file.
